


[Playlist] Let's Talk About What We Want to Be

by rinnenotsubasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Wonwoo realized it first, but he was too afraid to lose Junhui.Junhui took some time, but when he finally got it, he's not holding back.A story of two friends navigating the changes in their relationship, told through songs.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 7
Collections: Wondrous Harmony





	[Playlist] Let's Talk About What We Want to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Clicking on the lyrics page might help to enjoy the songs more ^^

**Playlist** (click to be redirected to lyrics)

[ ](https://www.canva.com/design/DAD-aZVoXtU/6Khl9aQIvIA_vJjp1fmpzw/view)

[ ](https://www.canva.com/design/DAD-ZyvSEPQ/vNkom5UGfgS4eqCwpnK26g/view)

**Apple Music** (click to be redirected to Apple)

[ ](https://music.apple.com/id/playlist/wonwoo/pl.u-DdANrXesa42Vyq5)

**Youtube**

**Spotify**

*Buono!'s "Hatsukoi Cider" isn't available on Spotify.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping you're having fun celebrating Wonhui with Wondrous Harmony ^^


End file.
